Everlasting Love
by Shadey-poo
Summary: A story of pure, innocent love when the times darken and danger grows. New relationships sprout only to wither in the end. Did I mention I suck at summaries... SLASH: HPRW Please R&R! CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don´t own any of these characters (Darn!). They are all the product of Joanne K. Rowling, the greatest writer of our time, this story can be considered as a wanna-be-tribute to her and the world she has created. I am not making any money with this, I´m writing this only for fun.  
  
Rating: Some chapters PG-13, some below that  
  
Writer: Shadey-Poo  
  
Warnings: This is SLASH. Meaning that this contains guy-guy relationships. If you don´t like them, you can push that lovely little "back" button in the upper left corner of your screen :p  
  
AN 1: Ok, so this is my first slash fic ever, so it might (and propably will) be a little stiffy.. And pardon me for my possible bad spelling, grammatical mistakes etc. thingies. My mothertongue´s Finnish so there can be quite a lot of them :p  
  
Notes: // equals thoughts, OR when used the second time in this prologue, flashback.  
  
Everlasting Love (My GOD that´s corny...)  
  
The prologue  
  
Smoke swirls up from the little fire I have managed to produce. Its gentle dance forms shapes in the air, like shadows they are. I try to warm my hands, but the fire is too beady. Suddenly a tiny crack comes from the darkening gloom of the forest behind me. I spring up, turn around and aim my wand at the direction of the sound, the words Avada kedavra already forming on my lips. //"A hare. Oh thank God it´s just another animal."// I think, adrenaline still flowing in my veins. The hare, looking a bit startled, watches me stupidly before runs away whirling snow. I start laughing. A shrill and slightly hystericall cackle escapes my lips, dripping snow from the branches above, as I think the absurdity of the situation. Ron Weasley, here in the middle of the forest, freezing and scared to death, trying to kill innocent little animals.  
  
The laughter ceases as if cut by knife when I remember the reason to my fear. They´re after me, His followers and minions. Reality washes over me as I finally realise the hopelesness of the situation. I am propably the last survivor of our army against Him. Everyone are dead, Mum, Dad, Dumbledore, Lupin..  
  
//"Run, Ron! Run, while you still can! And take him out of here, I´ll try to hold them back..."//  
  
..Hermione, Hagrid..  
  
..Harry. I burst into hysterical tears, as rapidly I had begun to laugh. "Oh Harry, I loved you!" I shout to the cold night. "This isn´t the way it was supposed to go, I would have died for you if you had let me! You were my everything, without you I am nothing! Do you here me? NOTHING!"  
  
I fall to the ground, the world swaying in and out of sight, my tears mingling with the melting snow on my cheeks.  
  
Through my sobs of grief I can´t hear the soft footfalls behind me and when a tiny hand touches my shoulder I barely notice it. Because in my thoughts I´m in Harrys bed, holding him, drowning him to kisses and repeating his name over and over again.  
  
Someone says in a hesitating voice: "Mister? Mister, are you allright?"  
  
The voice sounds like sputter, as if it´d be coming behind a wall of mist.  
  
Then another voice, with much more confidence says: "Laurie, you ninny, of course he´s not! He looks ill, we better carry him home or he´ll die in a weather like this."  
  
I feel hands grabbing me, but they seem distant, not important. There is only Harry. Harry and his touch on my skin, his scent and warmth around me and...  
  
Finally blackness covers me and I black out, exhausted from my journey, dehydrated and starving.  
  
I wake up in a small house of somesort, blazing sunlight peering behind the drawn curtains and hitting my face. My first thought is that I must be late from class because the sun is so high up. Then I remember and hope I wouldn´t have woken up at all.  
  
"Why, good morning mister! Had a good sleep?"  
  
"Where am I? Who are you?" I mumble, trying to shake the weariness off.  
  
"You´re somewhere safe and my name is Edward, that should be enough for starters. The breakfast´s ready by the way if you care to join my wife and I. After that we can share stories."  
  
I rise from the pile of hay which works for a spare bed, and see a tiny table infront of a small, rather sooty fireplace. There´s bread and juice on the table. I grab them ruthlessly, not remembering when I have eaten last time.  
  
Edward sits down to the table with me and stares in awe as I stuff the little crumbs of bread ,which are still left from my purge on the table, into my already full mouth and gulp down the remainders of the juice.  
  
"Geez, you must´ve been starving". He ponders aloud and I nod in agreement  
  
The door slams open, white snow suddenly filling the air and a frail, young woman comes to the cottage, cheeks red and her hair in a funny-looking mess, she kicks the door and it shuts with a loud creak. Then she waves her wand towards the fireplace and soon a bright fire crackels there.  
  
//"Good, there not muggles."// I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ah, you´re up! How splendid, how splendid indeed." She says "I hope Eddie gave you some food, you look starved young man! And take look at your robes, all dirty and ragged.. What on earth have you been through?" She cooes to me.  
  
I take a quick look at myself in the mirror and to my horror, notice that I´m spindling, the skin of my face is covered in scars and bruises. Theres some dried blood on my left temple.  
  
"Yes that´s something I´d like to know too." Edward says. "And I think you owe it to us, if Spock (he waves his hand vaguely towards the corner where I thought were only rags but now a shaggy, huge Alsatian raises it ears from among them when hearing his name) wouldn´t have gone missing, you´d have frozen to death."  
  
//"Oh heck, might as well tell them the story. Though they propably already know it in broad outline. Yes, I have to get this burden out of me, before I can go and finish this..."//  
  
Then a strange thought slips into my mind, a memory of a film Harry once told me. It was Mary Shelleys Frankenstein, and it begins with an almost similar situation where I am in now. Though I´m not the one who´s chasing the monster, the monsters are chasing me...  
  
"It is a long story." I say. "A long story of such kind that you might find some parts hard to believe. It is a story of our loss in the war against Voldemort (they don´t flinch when hearing the name), a story of sacrifice, and most important, a story of love, my love for Harry Potter. If you´re willing to hear it, I will tell. But on one condition, this story will stay inside this cottage. You will not repeat to anyone, not even to your one children. Understood?" I ask them.  
  
They nod. And I begin speaking.  
  
"It all began many, many years ago, when I still had no fear of the sun and its revealing light, when I was still innocent and joyfull. It was summer then, the summer after my fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 


	2. Chapter 1: The Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1. *The Beauty and the Beast*  
  
AN1: Sorry if the prologue was a bit short. I´ll try to write longer chapters in the future :p Everyone, here´s chapter 1. Enjoy!  
  
***** Another Beauty  
  
Loved by a Beast  
  
Another tale of infinite dreams  
  
Your eyes they were my paradise  
  
Your smile made my sun rise.  
  
Nightwish -Gethsemane-  
  
*****  
  
Rons POV.  
  
A new feeling had entered my life. I wasn´t sure what it was but knew it was very strong and redound upon Harry, my ebony haired friend. It had slipped into my life after the battle in The Department of Mysteries, slipped so quietly, in secret, that I didn´t pay much attention to it then.  
  
I was more worried of Harry, how could he cope with the new loss in his life? Now when Sirius had been ripped away from him, there was practically no family for Harry to lean on in difficult times and to run for shelter and comfort.  
  
Except  
  
//me//  
  
my family. I was so goddamn angry at everyone for not comforting Harry, not letting him cry against their shoulder, not being there for him. Hell, no one even said to him that Sirius was in a better place now...  
  
Why didn´t I do all of that? I don´t know, perhaps I was scared to do it. Scared that he´d push me away I pulled him into a hug or did anything like that.  
  
But how I at the same time wanted to do it! I wanted to tell him everything´s going to be allright, whisper words of comfort to his ear when he cried in his sleep and hold him close.  
  
That and those dreams full of intimacy and love I had been having about Harry, I believe, were the work of this new feeling.  
  
And so Harry went back to the Dursleys for summer, and I went back to Grimmauld place, hoping that we´d see soon.  
  
Now, as I once again lay awake in my bed the clock nearing two a.m., my brains (and my heart) begin their nightly discussions about Harry.  
  
Is he allright? Is he safe? No and no, my brains say and give me a mental slap for being stupid, but my heart says that if I he´d be with me he´d be safe and loved.  
  
//Loved?//  
  
Where did that come from? Naturally I loved Harry, but in a brotherly way.. At least.. I think so...  
  
//"No, you have a crush on Harry. And not just an ordinary crush, you´re head over heels in love with him..."// Said a tiny, voice inside me.  
  
"No I am not, that´s just ridiculous! Absurd even.." Answered another voice, though it was even smaller than the first one. And when I thought about it, something seemed to click to it´s place inside me, like a missing peace I had been searching for who knows how long, and I finally realised that the "new feeling"was of course love.  
  
How obvious it after all was! //"Man I can be thick sometimes.."//  
  
But if I´m in love with Harry, I´m in love with a guy, and that means I´m gay. That train of thought lead to a great silence in my thoughts. (Which wasn´t very uncommon though..)  
  
//Could I be? Perhaps.. Guess I am then...//  
  
To my great surprise this didn´t shock me at all, I´ve never been very interested in girls, but not in boys either. When Charlie and Bill brought girlfriends to Burrow, Mum and Dad seemed pleased and there was really no pressure for me to get one.  
  
But what if this was one of those "teenage-hormones-going all-crazy" things that I´ve heard of? No, it couldn´t, my mental puberty had ended ages ago, and this was just too serious to be some sort of a phase which would surpass with time, Like the one Charlie had when he was graduating from Hogwarts.. Remembering the time when he wore nothing but black leather decorated with skulls and the text "Metallica" or "AC/DC" still makes me laugh, though I haven´t got a clue what they mean.  
  
At the same time when I brooded over these matters, I began understanding that it wasn´t so simple as it seemed. I could never have Harry, he wasn´t gay. Only a few months ago he had kissed Cho and even dated her. Though they weren´t together anymore, I wouldn´t have a chance on Harry.  
  
I felt tears stinging in my eyes and shut them, only to see Harrys face floating in the darkness, his green eyes shining and those full red lips smiling at me.  
  
And how would others react if I told them that I swing the other way? Surely they would laugh at me, yes, first they´d laugh, then the mocking and discrimation would begin. I could easily picture Malfoy calling me a fairy, or a fag, and a whole lot of other things.  
  
And to Mum and Dad, it´d be only another thing to add to the list of my disappointments.. I´d be even more nothing, than I allready am, even more less-considerated and regarded.  
  
And to make matters worse, I realised with an ache in my chest, that Harry would most likely be disgusted when I told about my feelings to him. He could never accept it, he´d hate me for that and I would loose him forever. Something I wouldn´t want to think about. I couldn´t stand my life without Harry on my side. For I had no other true friends beside him, I sure liked Hermione but I couldn´t imagine about talking the things to her what Harry and I shared.  
  
To think of it, what other reasons than Harry did I actually have to live?  
  
For I wasn´t special in any way, I was one of those people you could see in a croud without really seeing them, in other words I belonged to grey people. I wasn´t clever like Hermione or Percy, funny like the twins, I didn´t have the courage of Charlie, not to mention the charm and elegance of Bill... And I wasn´t even good at quidditch.  
  
After all of my masks cast aside, I was still the same gangling, freckel faced boy with a big nose and the trademark of the Weasley family: flaming red hair. God I was ugly.  
  
Harry was the beauty, I was the beast.  
  
By now, tears were streaming freely on my cheeks, soaking the pillow and I was sobbing quietly to my hands. I can´t remember when I would´ve cried for someone like this, perhaps never...  
  
I remembered something that Hermione once told me about homosexuality: she said that some muggles think being gay is a handiwork of the devil. It couldn´t be true, ´cause how something so beautifull, and warm, like love could come from the devil? Because after all, it was only a question of love, not anything else.  
  
Eventually the tears dried and the sobs ceased and I drifted into sleep, only to dream about Harry telling me how he had allways loved me.  
  
*************  
  
Ron woke up late, all the others had either gone to work (Dad, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks and Kingsley had stayed for night after a long meeting behind closed doors last night) or were finishing breakfast (Ginny and Mum).  
  
He dressed up and walked slowly, still a little groggy from sleep, downstairs and helped himself for bacon and eggs.  
  
"Good morning Ron! Did you sleep well?" Asked his mother, she too looking as if pulled out of sleep only five minutes ago. Ron mumbled his response and tucked into his food, staring at his plate as if it would hold the great secrets of life..  
  
"Mum, when is Harry going to come over here?" I asked. "I know it´s just been three and a half weeks when // I // we last saw him, but wouldn´t it be better for him too if he joined us?" Ginny lifted his head from The Daily Prophet to listen.  
  
"I don´t know dear, we could ask Dumbledore tonight, he´s joining us for dinner. But you better not get your hopes up, I think we won´t see Harry untill next month. But, Dumbledore has his reasons and we must obey them..." Molly answered her speach lowering to mutter in the end, one could easily recognise the disapproval and sadness in her voice.  
  
Rons heart sank. How could he possibly live without Harry near him for the next four weeks, he couldn´t even write to Harry because the owls might, and would be interrupted..  
  
He finished his breakfast and decided it would ease his mind to go for a little walk outside.  
  
Wearing nothing but worn up shorts and a T-shirt, he stepped out into the warm summer morning, a slight breeze ruffling his hair and bringing a lovely, eyes watering stench out of the litterboxes nearby.  
  
He began wandering aimlessly in the streets, a distracted impression on his face and his mind once again concentrating on Harry.  
  
For at the same time when Rons heart ached to see Harry, he was utterly horrified of facing him again after such a long time. Could he control his feelings? Could he stop himself from dashing to embrace Harry? Ron had no idea.  
  
And could he live without telling him about his feelings? No, he couldn´t... But neither could he open up to him, to declare his undying love for him only to see the disgust and hatred on Harrys face... It was a catch-22 situation.  
  
No way out.  
  
A small, glistening teardrop fell to the ground and quickly evaporated on the hot asphalt. It looked like a star to Ron. He had eventually come to a halt, in both, his wandering and his reflections upon Harry.  
  
He had to tell him how he felt. Otherwise he would propably burst and crack up from all these emotions, or then he would slowly wither and fade away and eventually die of grief, almost like that lonesome teardrop on hot asphalt..  
  
Nevertheless, he couldn´t find a way how to do it. He wouldn´t do it in here, under the watching and disturbingly perceptive eyes of others and especially Mum.  
  
Yes, he would have to wait until the next term started and he´d be safely inside the walls of Hogwarts, there it´d be easier for him to avoid Harry and dwell in misery without everyone asking whats wrong.  
  
A car rushed past him, snapping him back to reality. How long had he been out? The sun was allready setting, the gloom increasing in corners.  
  
//"Damn! It´s got to be over dinner time already.."// He thought and began jogging back to Grimmauld Place.  
  
It took him awhile to get there, he´d been walking further than he´d thought.. He missed the dinner, and more important, he missed the chance to talk to Dumbledore. When Ron heard that he had already left, his heart sank again.  
  
"But that doesn´t matter dear! We managed to persuade the old buffer to let Harry come here as soon as next week! Isn´t it wonderfull? I better make a bed for him beforehand.." Molly said when she saw Rons face turning sullen and he was allready running up the stairs to his room.  
  
Hearing this made Rons belly seem like full of butterflies and a shy smile unfurled on his face as he danced to his room.  
  
He would see Harry again!  
  
*****  
  
End of chapter one.  
  
AN2 : Shall I continue? Thats up to you. I allready have chapter two ready but I won´t post it if I don´t get at least two reviews :)  
  
-Shadey-poo 


	3. Chapter 2: Letters

Chapter 2. *Letters*  
  
AN: This chapter very much repeats the previous one. But from Harrys point of view. Oh, and someone didn´t know, ooo means HUGS in a letter and xxx means KISSES. (At least I think so:p)  
  
Dedicated to my first reviewer, Ziggy Stardust. ;p  
  
Warning: Big Fat Spoilers for OotP.  
  
Notes: Again, // means thoughts. { means dreaming.  
  
*****  
  
{He was in the The Department of Mysteries again. Except now he was alone with Ron.  
  
They were in The Death Room, where Sirius had met his end, the archway looming over him like an ancient statue of a heathen god. The veil fluttered lightly and a voice, eerie and as if agonized, came through. He recognised the voice immediaetly, it was Sirius!  
  
"Harry..." It whispered. "Why didn´t you save me? You could have done it... You could have prevented my death."  
  
The voice was horrible, bitter and blaming.  
  
"It is your fault that I´m dead! If you hadn´t been so stupid to think that Voldemort had me captured I´d still be alive!!"  
  
Harry was horror-struck, he tried to answer, tried to scream he was sorry, but when he moved his lips no sound came out. He clapped a hand to his mouth and tried to run away, but neither could he move his legs. He could only stand and watch this macabre show what was going on.  
  
For now the voice seemed to be speaking to Ron, standing next to him.  
  
"Hello Ron... Would you want to join us? Would you want to join the Dead folk Ron?"  
  
To Harrys horror, Ron took a step towards the veil, and a dry chuckle came from behind it.  
  
"Yes, that´s a good boy.." The voice said when Ron was standing right infront of the still fluttering cloth, a manical giggle floating in the air like suffocating gas.  
  
"Take the last step Ron!"  
  
The voice was cackling like a madman now.  
  
"Take the step and join those who Harry couldn´t save!! HAHAHAH!  
  
"Can you see it Harry? Can you see how the only one you still truly love becomes a permanent member of the Dead And Deceased corp.? HAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Harry fought with every cell of his body against the force binding him to the floor beneath, he had to save Ron! But it was futile.  
  
He saw how Rons hands gradually rose to the hem of the veil and opened it slightly. What Harry saw made him sick. Floating there, in mid-air, were faces, faces as white as sheets, rotten faces, dried faces, swollen faces all baring the same spine-chilling grin.  
  
And in the middle of them, was Sirius. He had no eyes, only holes filled with darkness so deep it was beyond measure, they seemed to ooze malice and cruelty.  
  
Ron was staring at those holes, mesmerized and greedy, it was like they were calling him.  
  
"Don´t do it Ron! Please don´t leave me alone! I love you too much to lose you!" Harry was screaming without the merest whimper.  
  
But despite Harrys desperate attempts Ron did it. There was a cold breeze as Ron fell to the land of the dead, that ghastly risus still echoing from the walls.}  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up to the pain. But this time the source wasn´t his scar but his heart.  
  
Apparently he had been crying in his sleep for Hedwig was awake and hooted drowsily from her cage.  
  
"Just a dream, nothing else. You better go back to sleep, I´ve got work for you tomorrow." Harry said stiffling a yawn.  
  
The house was completely silent, save the thunderous snoring coming from his Uncles and Aunts bedroom, it seemed to make the glasses in the windows to rattle a bit.  
  
He could still feel the torturous pain in his heart and knew all too well what was causing it...  
  
For he missed Ron, missed his smile, his cerulean eyes, his scarlet locks that kept dropping down to his eyes from where he would carelessly sweep them off.. If Harry could do it for him even *once* he could die happy.  
  
But most of all he missed the things he could never have from Ron: he wanted to feel his Rons lips against his own, to taste his mouth and plunge his fingers deep into that fiery hair, to caress him in... well.. places and to embrace him so tight they would allmost become one.  
  
Yes, Harry loved Ron.  
  
Much more than one ought to love his best friend. His best *male* friend...  
  
He had no idea when these feelings had first occurred. Was it when they were fighting nearly two years ago? Or when Ron said he would die defensing Harry in the Shrieking Shack back in their third year? Or perhaps even earlier... In the Chamber of Secrets when he had to leave Ron behind that rock pile that was separating them.  
  
But, he was allways clearly conscious of Rons feeling towards Hermione. Oh yes, he had seen the way Ron kept watching Hermione: Lovingly, eyes shining, allmost greedy sometimes. The way he spoke about her, and the fights they had were so clear signs of their affection for one another that one should´ve been as thick as brick to not notice it.  
  
And so Harry had forced the grief and the love to the back of his mind and kept telling himself that he liked *girls* not boys.  
  
Then, along came Cho, the most beautifull girl of all Ravenclaws.  
  
//"A perfect candidate for a perfect, huge crush."// Harry thought when he first saw her flying in that match against Ravenclaw.  
  
His rational part told him that he should be drooling after her, but his heart, though subsided in this matter, screamed that he loved Ron.  
  
And due to every universal law concerning the confused emotions of a boy entering puberty, Harry fell for Cho.  
  
Though, as written before, his heart didn´t agree with this and made itself heard during their fourth year by the fact that Ron was the one who he should get out from the bottom of the lake, not Cho.  
  
His crush forced itself to last as long as last spring, and then, after dating Cho and miserably failing at it, Harry finally realised that he wasn´t into girls as much as into boys and allowed his feelings for Ron to flourish again.  
  
But alas, he could never admitt those feelings burning inside him to Ron. He might be able to tell him he was gay, knowing Ron and his family he wouldn´t propably mind, but if he kissed him... Ron´d push him away and that´d be the end of their friendship.  
  
Yet, Harry thought, he could love him from distance, acquiesce in his faith and watch Ron getting married and have kids. Maybe he could be Rons bestman and a godfather to his children. Anything would do, as long as he could be near Ron.  
  
While his heart pondered Ron, his brains reasoned how the wizarding world would react if he came out of the closet. He was terrified even to think of the options... Rita Skeeter or who ever was her follower nowadays, would propably faint out of sheer joy when she´d hear the news.  
  
Harry could almost see the Daily Prophet floating before him, the headline screaming:  
  
"The Boy-Who-Lived comes out of the closet!"  
  
Or:  
  
"Is our saviour a fag?"  
  
Et cetera...  
  
These kinds of thoughts usually came at night, when Harry was most vulnerable, and lead to him sobbing to his pillow, only to wish that sleep would wash the waves of oblivion over him...  
  
That happened again, and this time he saw no nightmares, only Ron telling him how he had allways loved him.  
  
(And because of the overflowing amount of clichés in this world, Ron dreamed that exact same dream at the same night.)  
  
*****  
  
Someone was banging Harrys door and shouting something about getting up.  
  
It took some time for Harry to orientate to the situation. It would´ve been so much delightfull to stay in the dream realms with Ron...  
  
"Get up boy!" Uncle Vernon bawled. "Since when did you have the right to sleep longer than us?"  
  
"Oh shut up, you bugger.." Harry muttered under his breath but got up eventually and after giving Hedwig some owl treats rushed downstairs. There he ate his simple breakfast and without a word left the house with some paper and a pen.  
  
He had thought he could owl Ron and ask if he could finally come to Grimmauld place and go straight to Hogwarts from there.  
  
His feet were carrying him steadily towards the park where there were some tables and cool shadows under the oaks. Though it was merely forenoon, the sun was shining as if it´d be its last chance and hoisted the temperature gradually up. Harry was allready swetting...  
  
He reached the park and sat on a stool placing the empty paper infront of him, his mind working on how to start.  
  
After ten minutes he had only managed to write "Dear Ron" and doodle one of the corners completely black. Sure he knew what he wanted to write, but those things were something you only told to your beloved or boyfriend...  
  
After spending two and a half hours sitting there, looking propably quite stupid, he laid down the pen and read what he had written:  
  
"Dear Ron.  
  
How are things going in there? The Dursleys are as bad as allways in here... I miss you, and that´s why I wrote this. To ask if I could come there, and spend the rest of the summer with you and others.  
  
I´ll be waiting for your answer!  
  
Harry.  
  
ooo"  
  
It sounded ridiculous to Harry. No matter how he tried he couldn´t get it sound.. well.. not so formal.  
  
He had thought a lot about putting those O´s there. Would it be too obvious? What if Ron´d get suspicious? Nah, the X´s he had written and the smudged over would´ve though been too much..  
  
//"Oh, I could write letters wih nothing more than X´s and O´s to Ron..."// He thought and exited the park, slouching back "home".  
  
But before he reached there, something furry and madly hooting landed straight into his chest and when recovered from the crash, began twittering and swooshing up his head.  
  
Harry recognised the creature at once, it was Pig!  
  
//"Wonderfull! A letter from Ron! Wonder what he writes.."// He thought and with shaking hands catched the owl and took the letter in his hands. He broke the seal and read:  
  
"Harry.  
  
Mum just told me that Dumbledore´s letting you come here already next week! Isn´t it great? Make sure you´re ready when they come to get you. Though I haven´t got a clue how you´re going to get here but anyway :p I´m writing this in the evening, but ´cause Pig´ll propably get lost you´ll get this at the earliest by tomorrow daytime...  
  
See you soon!  
  
Ron."  
  
Harry felt he could jump up and fly! With a smile playing on his lips, he hided Pig in his pocket, and ran to write an answer to Ron.  
  
Nothing could ruin his good mood, he thought when he opened the front door and ascended the stairs to his room. He began packing his trunk right away, tossing with abandon his stuff there and shutting it.  
  
Then he wrote the answer to Ron and send Pig away with it. He couldn´t remember when he´d been this happy. He would see Ron again!  
  
*****  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
AN: I don´t like this chapter very much, it feels it´d be kinda "forced" out of me. I haven´t written chapter three yet, so it´ll propably take some time when I update again..  
  
-Shadey-poo 


End file.
